Sonrisa
by glowingirl
Summary: One Shot. Posible final de Naruto. Sasuke y un sacrificio inesperado para redimir el pasado. (Puede contener spoilers de los últimos capitulos del manga)


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Sonrisa**

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, el suelo se bañó en sangre. Una sombra cruzó los ojos de Sasuke, su cuerpo tembló, sus manos se crisparon en un gesto de dolor. Un hilo de sangre resbaló por su boca, y todos en el campo de batalla se quedaron sin respiración.

**-Flash Back-**

Naruto miró al juubi y entrecerró los ojos.

-Fue suficiente -dijo enojado; la batalla se había alargado y estaba comenzando a resultar frustrante. Obito era poderoso, y los superaba aún con el poder combinado de Sasuke, Naruto con Kurama y Minato. Los tres estaban exhaustos, con su crakra al límite y mentalmente extenuados; hasta Minato, a pesar del Edo Tensei, parecía extremadamente agotado.

-¡Naruto, no lo hagas, no lo ataques solo! -gritó Sasuke.

Naruto se lanzó hacia Obito dando un grito. Minato, rápido de reflejos, corrió hacia él y lo apartó de un empujón justo cuando Obito estrellaba su brazo contra el lugar donde segundos antes había estado. Pero Obito fue más rápido: ante su momento de vacilación, se dio la vuelta y envió su brazo transformado en una lanza directo hacia Naruto.

-¡No! -gritó Minato, incapaz de llegar a tiempo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Y se lanzó al frente.

No hubo tiempo de activar el Susano'o. No hubo tiempo de pensar, ni siquiera de respirar. Cuando Sasuke se atravesó frente a Naruto, veloz como el sonido, sintió el impacto de Obito en toda su furia, estrellarse contra su cuerpo. El brazo de Obito penetró con velocidad y violencia monstruosas en el pecho de Sasuke, y en medio de un grito desgarrador, lo abrió en dos.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Obito lo miró frustrado y, con un movimiento de su brazo, lo mandó a volar lejos. Sasuke, inerte,

atravesó el río y fue a estrellarse contra una pared de roca. Cayó pesadamente en el suelo y ya no se movió.

Naruto siguió cada movimiento como en cámara lenta, con el espanto dibujado en la mirada, como si todo fuera una terrible y oscura pesadilla y no la realidad; creyendo, tal vez, o teniendo la esperanza, de que fuera un genjutsu perverso, uno que Obito utilizara en un momento de descuido. Pero salió de su hechizo cuando escuchó el estruendo de la roca recibiendo el impacto del cuerpo de Sasuke, y los gritos de Sakura detrás de él.

El tiempo se paralizó y la desesperación se apoderó de él por completo.

-¡SASUKE!

Con un arranque de ira inusitada, Naruto se inflamó en una explosión de chakra de Kurama monstruosa; con un solo puño golpeó a Obito con tal fuerza que lo hizo volar y aterrizar varios metros atrás. Minato se apresuró a inmovilizarlo. Entonces, Naruto se dio la vuelta y corrió como una ráfaga, con la velocidad que nunca había usado, para llegar hasta Sasuke.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Naruto se quedó paralizado. Sasuke yacía tirado boca arriba, con una terrible herida que le abría todo el pecho como un agujero, y se desvanecía en un charco de su propia sangre. Su ropa desgarrada y manchada no era suficiente para absorber la marea roja incontenible que brotaba de él borbotones, tirando de su vida segundo a segundo. Sin embargo, aún consciente, sus ojos lo miraron con tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona cuando se acercó.

-Hey, niño... no estás herido, ¿verdad?... Gatito asustado -le dijo, con dificultad.

Naruto lo miró impactado, y le vino a la mente un viejo recuerdo: _"Oye, niño, no estás herido ¿verdad? Gatito asustado..." _Lentamente se puso en cuclillas a su lado. Sasuke estaba pálido y frío, con la frente perlada de sudor.

_-_Eres un mediocre -se burló Sasuke, y escupió sangre.

-Sasuke ¿por qué lo hiciste? Sasuke tú... Tú me...

El muchacho negó lentamente con la cabeza y tosió. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

-Naruto... -le respondió serio, respirando con dificultad. Sus ojos lo miraron con tristeza y arrepentimiento, y Naruto le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión-. Fui un imbécil. Lo siento.

-Sasuke, tú no... Espera, Sakura vendrá en un momento y te pondrás bien, ya lo verás, no te muevas...

-Dejame hablar, tarado -lo cortó él, y Naruto se quedó mudo. Sasuke sonrió-. Toda mi vida estuve equivocado... cegado. Me dejé llevar...por el odio, e hice cosas terribles. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás el tiempo. Pero... Kakashi tenía razón... En este mundo, los que rompen las reglas son escoria...pero los que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria -tosió de nuevo, y Naruto se apresuró a colocar una mano bajo su cabeza para ayudarlo a respirar. Sasuke le echó una mirada cansada-. Lo lamento, Naruto. Aún asi, tú nunca te diste por vencido... Tú nunca...me abandonaste, ni dejaste de creer en mi. Y quiero...darte las gracias. Eres... mi único y verdadero... amigo.

Sus palabras golpearon a Naruto como una montaña derrumbándose sobre su cabeza. Perplejo e impactado, se quedó, por primera vez en su vida, sin palabras. Sasuke vio su expresión de mudo asombro y esbozó otra sonrisa burlona, pero enseguida la transformó en una expresión de serena sinceridad.

-Tú eres un verdadero shinobi y mereces cumplir tu sueño -susurró-. Tú no puedes morir, no debes... morir. Debes vivir, para proteger a la Aldea y hacer de este un mundo mejor. Un mundo donde ya no haya guerras, ni... amigos que maten a amigos o hermanos... que maten a hermanos. Debes...prometérmelo. Debes prometer que lo harás.

Le tomó la mano con fuerza, y Naruto lo miró a los ojos, bañado en lágrimas.

-Promételo -le ordenó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo prometo -dijo Naruto, y le apretó la mano.

El gesto de Sasuke se relajó.

-Me equivoqué contigo -susurró-. No eres... un perdedor... después de todo.

Justo en ese momento, los gritos desesperados de Sakura resonaron a su alrededor, y la kunoichi cayó justo a su lado. Miró a Sasuke, paralizada, y luego cayó pesadamente de rodillas a su lado, desolada.

-Sasuke -se le escapó en un hilo de voz. El muchacho la miró. Oh, Sasuke... Yo te curaré, lo haré. Apartate, Naruto.

-No -dijo con determinación Sasuke, deteniendo la mano que ya acercaba sobre su pecho con intención de sanarlo-. No desperdicies tu chakra. Es tarde.

-Pero Sasuke, tú no...

-Déjalo, Sakura -la cortó él, y tosió más fuerte-. Asi es como debe ser. Ya no es necesario que te preocupes más por mi.

Grandes lagrimones comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Sakura; empezó a llorar, sin poder contenerse y, con una delicadeza inusitada, tomó la cabeza de Sasuke entre sus manos y la colocó sobre su regazo. Él suspiró, agradecido por el gesto. Su vida se escapaba lentamente, palmo a palmo y, sin embargo, emanaba una calma que jamás le habían visto.

-Lo siento, Sakura, por todo -le susurró, levantando sus ojos para verla.

-Sasuke, tú no tienes que...

Pero él sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Debí haber salido contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad -le dijo, con un gesto burlesco.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, shokeada.

-Ahora tienes que cuidar del idiota -le pidió Sasuke-. Se meterá en problemas tarde o temprano, y necesitará alguien que le cure su inútil trasero.

-Sasuke por favor no hagas esto, no te despidas, no te vayas, no ahora -comenzó a rogar Sakura, ya en llanto-. ¡No nos dejes otra vez, no es justo!

Sasuke volvió a sonreir y, con esfuerzo, subió su palma hasta el rostro de Sakura. Ella se quedó de piedra, asombrada. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y, como si se hubieran entendido sin palabras, Sakura calló su llanto y lentamente se acercó hacia él. Naruto contempló impactado como lentamente, con dulzura, Sakura se inclinaba hacia Sasuke hasta juntar sus labios con los de él. Duró un minuto, quizás, pero fue como si se congelara el tiempo. Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas.Y entonces, como una hoja de árbol en otoño sacudida por el viento, la mano de Sasuke resbaló de la cara de Sakura y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Cuando Sakura se separó de él, Sasuke ya se había ido.

Los gritos de dolor y llanto de Sakura se elevaron al cielo, sus lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Sasuke. Pero su cara, que siempre había estado surcada por la indiferencia, la rabia, el dolor, el odio, ahora yacía en total calma, como la muerte le hubiera traído la paz que jamás había hallado en vida, y esa paz le daba un aspecto luminoso y majestuoso, como una estatua de un héroe dorado de tiempos antiguos, que nunca jamás podría ser mancillada por el tiempo. Naruto lo miró y también derramó lágrimas amargas; allí yacía su mejor amigo, su hermano, que en los últimos momentos de su existencia había dado su vida por él y con ello había redimido todo su pasado.

Y en su rostro, yacía la prueba.

Sasuke, el vengador, el más poderoso descendiente y heredero del clan más fuerte de la Aldea Escondida Entre Las Hojas, el último de los Uchiha, había muerto con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Si, si, ya sé que algunas/os van a odiarme por este ficc (sobre todo algunas) pero sepan que aunque a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de este final (soy pro Sasuke y el SasuSaku), es muy probable que el retorcido de Kishi nos salga con algo asi a lo último, además de que sería un final espectacular e inesperado (aunque nos pasemos llorando y en depresión meses después de eso). En todo caso, ahora Sasuke y Naruto compiten por el título de Hokage, asique, de no suceder esto, como resolverían la disputa?**

**En fin, me surgió en un momento de inspiración, es todo, y espero que haya quedado bien. Por ahora, confiemos en que Kishi no nos decepcionará y todo terminará con un final feliz (y un SasuSaku). Nos vemos ;)**

**GG**


End file.
